For Tonight You're Only Here to Know
"For Tonight You're Only Here To Know" is the ninth episode of the fifth season of One Tree Hill and the 97th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on February 26, 2008. At the first Raven's basketball game of the season, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Lindsey and Mia find themselves locked in the Tree Hill High library. Tensions run high as Peyton and Lindsey face off over Lucas. Brooke tries to stand up for her mother when her friends go on the attack. Haley plays mentor to Mia, who is experiencing the elation and disappointment of fame. Meanwhile, Marvin, who is covering the game as his first official TV reporting assignment, struggles to find a story. Finally, Lucas and Nathan grapple with the decision to tell their loved ones about various indiscretions. Synopsis A new day begins at Tree Hill High and all the students enter the school. Haley is walking round a classroom and gets to the back of the room. As she stands at the back, a student at the back looks up and reveals herself as Mia. She starts singing one of her songs until Peyton calls cut, revealing it as the set of her first music video. As they cut, Haley goes to Peyton and tells her she has to leave, and Peyton brings up the engagement and tells her that she knows she has to let go, but it is hard. Haley agrees and then tells her she will see her at the game. Meanwhile, Mouth is actually in Tree Hill High, videoing his news report but failing to find a story. He sees the jerseys of Nathan and Whitey on the wall, and then the place Dan’s used to be before it was removed. Skills approaches and asks how his story is going ready for their game tonight and Mouth is doubtful whether they will run the story, but Skills is sure they will and offers his assistance if needed. Nathan goes to see Haley and tells her he has to tell her something. As he goes to tell her about the kiss, Carrie interrupts and tells Haley that she is handing in her notice. She lies that she got accepted to a post graduate course and Haley congratulates her. As they hug, Carrie stares at Nathan and says she will miss them, more than she knows. Nathan looks on doubtful. Mouth goes to see Lucas and finds him thinking about Keith and wishing he was there, Mouth admits he has been thinking about Jimmy too. Lucas tells him Jimmy would be proud of him as Mouth says so would Keith towards him and as Mouth leaves, Lucas asks for Keith’s help. Quentin is getting ready for the game by wrapping up his hand. Beside him, Jamie does exactly the same pretending to be Quentin. Peyton and Mia are preparing to go to the game as Mia checks who she hates and Peyton shows her Lindsey as they arrive and tells her that she is who they hate. Peyton storms out and begins ranting to Mia about how she is trying to steal her friends now too. As Mia asks to go back in, Peyton offers to show her where she got shot and Mia agrees to go. Haley joins the Brooke and Lindsey and realizes she has forgotten her camera. She goes to get it from her classroom and Lindsey and Brooke follow. Meanwhile, in the changing rooms Lucas, Nathan and Skills prepare the boys for their first game. They give them a new uniform for the ‘new’ team. They even give Jamie one so he can be like Quentin. They all walk onto the court ready for the game. Meanwhile, the girls are walking the corridor as Lindsey sees Mia in the library, they go in to greet her as Peyton walks out. Peyton is first to comment on Haley and Brooke being friends with Lindsey and as Brooke apologizes, Lindsey tells them not to as she isn’t for being engaged to Lucas. Peyton then tells her how she was going to try and be nice to her, but she has changed her mind. As Lindsey goes to leave, they begin to insult each other and then Lindsey walks into the door. Peyton laughs and Lindsey realizes there is no handle. Brooke then reads that they are walking on the door over the weekend and that they can’t get out. They realize they are all stuck together, so in desperation Lindsey and Brooke begin banging on the door for help, but the corridors are empty. As Haley tries to ring someone, she tells Lindsey there is no point in banging on the door as everyone is at the game. Lindsey reveals she is claustrophobic and can’t stay in there. Peyton and Haley reveal the phones are all out as Brooke finds out all the other exits have no handles too. They all check for cell phone reception and Brooke is the only one who has any. She tries Mouth but gets voicemail so Peyton suggests she rings Owen, but Brooke refuses as it is too early. The others force her too and as Brooke tries to ring, she celebrates because her phone loses battery and she doesn’t have to ring him. Realizing they are stuck, Haley has to calm Lindsey down who begins to panic. Then, Mia reveals how cool it is and wants to get to know everyone. She tells a delighted Brooke how fascinated she is by her and then asks why she lets Victoria boss her around. Less than delighted now, Brooke changes the subject. The others have different ideas telling her it is not right the way her mom treats her. Brooke then tells Lindsey and Mia to stay out of it and that Haley and Peyton should understand it as neither of their moms have been in their lives and to have the opportunity to have them back, they would take it too. Peyton tells her that she would want her mom back to help, but Brooke tells her that even though she is here now, Victoria has been with her for the last four years and helped her create the company. Haley then steps in telling her that Victoria did not help, she did it on her own as she and Peyton were there when it happened. Brooke tells her she knows nothing about it, and as Haley tells her that a mother’s love should not have to be earned, Brooke repeats that she knows nothing about it before angrily storming away from the girls. Haley goes to see Lindsey who is considering throwing a chair through a window. She scares Haley by picking it up, but reveals herself to be too weak and falls backwards with the chair. Peyton goes to see Brooke who is reading her own magazine. She shows her some alcohol the librarian keeps and offers her some, but Brooke silently refuses. Brooke tells her that her mom came up with the clothing lines lately and the magazine and that she just wanted her mom to see her and finally she did, even though it was for the wrong reasons. Peyton tells her she understands and they hug. Meanwhile, Lindsey begins ranting at Mia telling her that it is terrible that they are stuck and she is going to miss Lucas’ game. As she tells her how she wishes she knew the score, Mia reads the score off the internet. The girls look up in shock and they order a pizza to the library so the delivery man can let them out. As the girls begin bickering over pizza toppings, Lindsey inputs to the conversation and Peyton yells at her for arguing with her, forcing her to walk away. The girls continue to bicker as Mia randomly compliments Haley on the record and then explains it is good as they insult each other enough. They then continue as each girl tells Haley that she is strong, courageous and kind. Mia is then told that she is great because of her talent, how she came up with the game and Peyton thinks her boobs are great and Brooke thinks her lips and legs are nice. Lindsey is told that she has nice eyes, is smart, classy and Peyton is asked what she thinks of Lindsey as Peyton sarcastically states that she has decent taste in men. As Peyton begins to walk away, Lindsey tells her how she is intimidated by her and how Lucas may still be holding on for her, but Peyton asks if that is why he proposed to her and walks off telling them that she hates the library. Brooke finds Peyton sitting where she was shot 4 years ago. She is sitting with his book. Brooke tells Peyton that she is so used to her taking the high road, but Peyton admits she is sick of it and the precious ring she flaunts around. But Brooke tells her it is her ring. Lindsey, Haley and Mia are messing on as Mia asks if Haley ever slept with Lucas as they look very alike. The girls all agree to it as Brooke asks why the pizza is taking so long. Walking up the corridor is the pizza delivery man, Tim Smith. He looks through the library doors and sees Brooke and Haley. He smiles smugly to himself. In the library, Mia is reading about herself and people have wrote that she smells of feet. Shocked, Lindsey comforts her by reminding her of sticks and stones. Peyton laughs at the idea she is suggesting that when Lindsey couldn’t take it when Peyton said she didn’t like her. The two begin to try and fight each other as Lindsey threatens that it will be the second time she will be bleeding all over the library. As the girls try and break them up, Tim walks in to announce his arrival. The girls all look round in shock and as they realize the door is shutting, Brooke runs for the door. Assuming she is going to hug him, Tim hugs her back and Brooke is forced to watch the door close. Mouth is in Lucas’ office writing his report but finds it difficult to find the great story. He goes to put his pad away and finds the photo of him and Jimmy. The conversation soon leads onto ghosts and Tim asks if they think Keith and Jimmy are still in the corridors and they all think to themselves. Mouth continues to look at the picture and tells Jimmy that he should have been there as they were supposed to do it together. Tim shows Haley and the girls a picture of his son, a funny looking child, and reveals that he called it Nathan. Haley looks up shocked. The girls then talk about their happy places and eventually snow days. As Peyton talks about her snow days with Brooke where they would hide and wonder how their lives would change, Lindsey finishes the story off after learning it from the book. Peyton rudely tells her she knows nothing about her and Lindsey explains she thought it was a beautiful story. Mia then begins playing a tune and Haley suggests helping her make the lyrics. Peyton suggests writing it in the studio as Lindsey begins arguing with her again. As they do, Mia sings their argument and Tim does a version to which everyone laughs at, but Peyton tells Lindsey not to laugh. So Lindsey does her own version, laughing at Peyton. Peyton retaliates in the same way, but reveals that the ring she was proposed to with was actually Peyton’s first. Lindsey is shocked and begins filling up with tears as Peyton smugly smiles at her. Peyton then begins taunting her about how her dad will make everything better and as Haley tries to stop her, Lindsey bursts out in tears telling her that her dad died of cancer but not before being unable to walk, talk or even recognize her. She had to turn off his ventilator and the last breath he took, she can still hear. Shocked, as Peyton tries to apologize, Lindsey admits that she liked the Peyton in the book and wishes she was here asking what happened to her. She storms off as Haley goes after her, Brooke is left in tears and Peyton is left in shock. She remembers Lindsey showing her the ring as Lucas looks on at her. She goes to sit down where she was shot those years ago and Brooke joins her. They begin singing. Brooke remembers her hugging her mom at a store she has. Mouth is also singing in the corridor and remembers Jimmy and him commentating a sporting event at the river court. Lindsey also sings and remembers Lucas proposing to her. Haley remembers getting home to her family as she sings. The girls all sit in sadness as does Mouth as Mia finishes her song. Haley goes to Peyton and explains how originally she wanted Lucas to be with her, or even Brooke and that she got close to Lindsey when she told her how she wanted it to be Lucas’ best writing as Peyton, Keith, Jimmy and the whole day deserves it, and this proved herself to Haley and they have been friends ever since. Peyton tries to talk to Lindsey and eventually tells her that she is sorry about what she said. They both agree they bring out the worst versions of themselves with each other and Peyton reveals she finds it hard to see Lucas with someone who is such a nice person. She tells her that it was never her ring and that it was Karen’s ring from Keith, never her ring. She tells her how much Lucas must love her to give her that ring so she should stop doubting herself. Peyton tells Lindsey she was never the Peyton in the book, but Lindsey assures her she is and always have been, she just is not in that couple anymore. She also admits it breaks her heart as she was rooting for them. She tells her that her and Lucas have written their own chapter and she won’t apologize for it. They both agree to move on together. As the girls join the rest of the group, Tim tells them he is going to go. The girls question him and laugh until Time takes a bit off the door and walks out. Shocked and furious the girls watch him leave as Tim admits he wishes he was still in touch with them as he misses them all. Lucas and Nathan are leaving the game realizing they haven’t seen their other halves and Nathan admits he has been avoiding Haley. He tells Lucas he knows that him and Peyton kissed and then admits it to himself. He tells Lucas how terrible he feels and that he would never do it again. He tells Lucas he is going to tell her as she deserves to know. As the girls leave the library, Peyton and Lindsey become friends and Peyton tells Brooke to go home with them as she came with them. Mouth finishes off his report and places a framed picture of him and Jimmy at the side of his desk as Lindsey tells Lucas Keith would be proud of him. Memorable Quotes :”Four years ago we won the state championship, and since then, there has been a lot of losing. But this is a new team, and this is your house. Good teams win at home...every game, and this is a good team. Believe in that. Believe in each other. It all starts tonight boys. A new team deserves a new look” ::Lucas Scott prepares the Ravens for their first game of the season :”Hey, if you get tired dragging that fat ass of yours back to the gym, there is a water fountain down the hall” :”Whatever, you bulimic bitch” ::Peyton Sawyer and Lindsey Strauss begin their bitchiness :”You guys totally fascinate me. Especially you Brooke” :”Really? Well, in that case, ask away, my dear” :”Okay. Like, you’re really successful, right? Like, really cool and rich” :”Yes, yes and yes” :”So why do you let that horrible stink of a mom boss you around all the time?” :”You should quit being so nosey” ::Mia Catalano asks Brooke Davis an uncomfortable question :”All those years growing up, I just wanted her to see me. To see me and appreciate me and maybe love me. And now that I have it, even if it’s for the wrong reasons, it’s hard to let it go. Can you understand that?” :”Yeah” ::Brooke Davis explains her feelings towards her mom to Peyton Sawyer :”I’m intimidated by Peyton. I spent a year editing a book that was basically a love letter to her. I watched how caring and meticulous Lucas was with the words he chose for her, like he was still holding onto her. Sometimes I think he still is” ::Lindsey Strauss :”Tim Smith is in the lib-ra-zee” ::Tim Smith :”Do you believe in ghosts, Linds?” :”Erm, I think if someone dies suddenly, especially before their time, maybe they get confused, they don’t know how to leave a place” :”Do you think they’re still here, then? Jimmy Edwards and Keith?” ::Lindsey Strauss reveals what she believes in as Tim Smith wonders to himself :”I wish you were here tonight Jim, we were supposed to do this together” ::Mouth speaks to a dead Jimmy Edwards :”Oh for god’s sake. What am I gonna do? Steal Mia’s songs?” :”I don’t know. Songs? Friends?” :”What about you Scraggly? I heard you stole Lucas from Brooke once. Pot, meet kettle” :”Ass, meet face” ::Lindsey Strauss and Peyton Sawyer argue again :”My name’s Peyton, fake-blonde Peyton. I don’t have a boyfriend ‘cause I’m a bitch” :”Play it again Mia...Mia...Her name’s Lindsey, man faced Lindsey. And her fiancé proposed to me first with the very same ring” ::Lindsey Strauss and Peyton Sawyer express their bitchiness through Mia’s song :Daddy’s gonna make everything better for the little rich girl that got everything she ever wanted” :”He’s dead, all right, Peyton? He’s dead, he died two years ago from cancer but not until he couldn’t walk or talk or even recognize me. Does that make you happy? Does that make you feel better? That his death is with me every day, that I was the one who had to turn off the ventilator because my mother was too destroyed to do it? You want to hear the sound he made before he took that last breath? Oh, cause I can still hear it, exactly how it sounded. Oh, does that make you happy? Or you glad that my life isn’t perfect?” :”Lindsey, I...” :”I used to admire the Peyton from the book. She seemed so noble, kind. I wish she were here, Peyton. That version of you. What happened to her?” ::Peyton Sawyer tips Lindsey Strauss over the edge :”I miss you guys, nobody stays in touch anymore” ::Tim Smith Voice-over :”Take a look at this picture, what do you see? There’s a high school basketball game tonight somewhere in America and there’s a great story there. But sometimes to find it, you have to look away. Into the shadows, on the fringe of the obvious. Can you see it? Look closer.” ::Mouth (opening voice-over) :”There was high school basketball game tonight, somewhere in America. A team won, and a team lost. That’s not the real story. The real story is about fathers and sons, it’s about life and time, and change. Girls and boys went to the game, they dressed up and hoped to fit in. Some did, some didn’t. It’s a story that has history and chapters yet to be written. There was a high school basketball game tonight. Somewhere in America. Reporters will report. They’ll tell you who the high scorer was and what the keys to the game were, but that’s not the real story. As a matter of fact, that’s not the story at all.” ::Mouth’s news report (closing voice-over) Music * "Won't Let You Go" - Sarah Thiele * "It's Only Life" - Kate Voegele * "Pony (It's Okay)" - Erin McCarley * "Dirty South Hustla" - Carolina Slim * "Bring It On" - Lenny Kravitz * "Fakey Fakey" - Earlimart * "So Long" - Brandy Johnson * "Home" - '' Holly Conlan'' * "Never Even Told Me Her Name" - Air Traffic * "The New Kid Revival" - Her Space Holiday * "Wish You Were" - Kate Voegele * "There's A Reason" - AA Bondy * "Broken" - Lifehouse This episode's title originated from the song For Tonight You're Only Here To Know, originally sung by The Distillers. Trivia *This episode was dedicated to the memory of ‘Bernard L. Kowalski’. *Solaris (from All Tomorrow's Parties) appears on the back of the B. Davis magazine. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Lindsey Strauss Category:Episodes featuring Carrie Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith Category:Episodes featuring Quentin Fields Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano